


I Hate Being Alone (With You)

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cis Martin Blackwood, Groping, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter takes Martin into the Lonely.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	I Hate Being Alone (With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reine_des_corbeaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reine_des_corbeaux/gifts).



Martin didn’t realize he hadn’t gone home until he woke up in his office. He was collapsed on the table, his head aching from lying on the hard surface all night. The tape player next to his head hummed softly, and he didn’t even bother trying to turn it off.

He hadn’t even been awake for ten minutes when Peter brought him a statement and a mug of tea. Martin took the mug in his hands and sipped it carefully, no questions asked. He and Peter didn’t talk much.

Peter rested his broad hands on Martin’s shoulders, gently massaging him as he sipped his tea. He didn’t mind Peter getting touchy with him. Maybe it wasn’t appropriate for the workplace, but Peter was the boss after all, so it wasn’t like either of them was getting fired. And besides, the Archive didn’t exactly have an HR department. Even if it did, the thought of talking to any human besides Peter made Martin feel sick.

“Are you going to read this?” Peter asked, tapping the statement. Martin nodded, setting down his tea and staring at the tape recorder, which was already on.

Martin began the statement, his voice hoarse from not being used very much. Peter kept his hands on Martin’s shoulders. Martin wasn’t exactly small, but Peter towered over him. He was intimidating, and utterly infatuating.

His hands wandered down Martin’s body as he read the statement. He rested one hand on his chest, gently rubbing his nipple through his shirt. Martin held back a whimper through this. He at least wanted the statement to be usable. Peter ran a hand down Martin’s back, groping at his ass through the open back of the chair. Martin shifted in his seat, trying to make as little noise as possible. The shifting allowed Peter to get a hand under Martin, squeezing his ass with striking grip. Martin couldn’t hold back his whimper that time, and he hoped the tape would still be usable, since he didn’t exactly know how to edit it out. Peter rested his other hand on Martin’s belly, rubbing it gently before lifting his shirt and touching his skin directly. His hands were unsettlingly cold, and Martin flinched away from the touch. Peter gave his ass another squeeze as if to reassure him. It was not reassuring.

Peter took hold of Martin’s zipper, undoing his pants and shoving his hand in, his hand horribly cold through the thin barrier of Martin’s underwear.

“Peter, stop it!” Martin exclaimed, cutting off his statement. He clenched his fists, more angry at himself than Peter if he was being honest.

“Well, now,” Peter said, his voice soft and deep. “You’ve gone and ruined the tape.”

“I don’t care!” Martin replied, even though he did care. “Get your hands off me!”

“Oh, Martin,” Peter sighed. “Do you _want_ that, or is that just what you think you should want?”

Martin took a deep breath, focusing on Peter’s hands on his dick and on his ass. He certainly hadn’t asked for it. But he also didn’t hate it. It might’ve even felt nice, if Peter’s hands weren’t so goddamn cold.

“Start again,” Peter ordered. “Less _whiny_ this time.”

Martin picked up the statement and started from the beginning, not bothering to check if the tape recorder was on. He tried to quell the shaking in his voice as Peter pulled down his underwear, running a hand over his cock. Martin squirmed as quietly as possible as Peter’s groping got more and more insistent, trying to get away from the touch but utterly unable to.

Someone knocked on the door, and Martin felt his stomach turn. He didn’t know why the thought of speaking to someone else was more terrifying than what was currently happening, but he dreaded the opening of that door.

“Martin, is that you in there?” Melanie. “I need to borrow a pen, can I…” She opened the door, which somewhat to Martin’s horror was unlocked. She stared in silence at Peter, his arms wrapped around Martin. Martin wondered if she could see Peter’s hand on his ass. Peter turned to look at her in return.

“Jesus,” Melanie muttered. Martin craned his neck, trying to see around Peter’s hulking form. Peter slid his hand off Martin’s cock, dragging it up his body and covering his mouth.

“Pens are over there,” Peter said, nodding towards a shelf in the corner. Martin watched Melanie walk by, wondering if she noticed his undone pants or the sheen of sweat on his face. If she did, she didn’t make any comment on it. She grabbed a pen from a container on the shelf and walked back out of the room, making eye contact with Martin as she went. Martin felt like he should be calling out to her for help, but Peter’s hand was covering his mouth, and he didn’t think he could bring himself to speak if it wasn’t.

“Guess this statement just isn’t happening today,” Peter sighed once Melanie had closed the door behind her.

“No, no, I can do it.” Martin shuffled the papers on his desk again. “Er… statement of-”

“Martin. We’re done.” Peter’s hand slid down his body again, back onto his cock.

Martin sighed, no longer bothering to try and get away from his touch.

“You seem stressed,” Peter said. “I think the other Archive employees are getting to be too much for you.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“You don’t have to be ashamed. It’s what happens when you become a part of the Lonely. I even have a place for myself, for when I just can’t stand other people anymore. Would you like to go there?”

“Uh…”

“Come on. It’ll be good for you.”

Martin felt a chill coursing through his body. The room around him started to go fuzzy, and he went to clean his glasses but the world only got fuzzier. He blinked rapidly, and each blink sent him further into a light blue mist appearing in the room. Slowly, the whole office faded away, leaving a deep fog in its place. Martin couldn’t tell how big this new place was, he could only see about a metre in front of him, what with the mist, but he had the sense it was much bigger than the office.

“Isn’t it nice?” Peter said. “You can be alone here.”

“I… what is this place?” Martin asked.

“This is the Lonely,” Peter replied, “Come on. I have a place here just for you.” He took Martin’s hand, forcing him to his feet. He led Martin through the fog, and Martin had no idea how long they walked. Everything looked the same, the journey felt like it could have been instantaneous or it could have taken hours. Eventually they came upon a single chair, an uncomfortable-looking metal one similar to the one in the office.

“Sit,” Peter instructed.

Martin sat in the chair. Peter looked so tall from this position. Martin stared up at him, his eyes wide.

“I’ll be back,” Peter said. “Just wait here. You’ll like it, anyway. Being alone.”

Martin nodded. Peter walked away, disappearing into the fog.

Martin didn’t know how long Peter left him in the Lonely. It was nice at first, not having to worry about someone walking in on him. Then he started to get bored. There was nothing in the fog, and it was so cold and… well, lonely. He missed Peter. He noticed his pants were still unzipped, and he zipped them back up. How could he _miss_ Peter? The man had just groped him before tossing him into a parallel universe, and yet he was the only person Martin wanted to see.

The hard metal of the chair was starting to get uncomfortable, so Martin slid off it and onto the floor. Well, it wasn’t really a floor, he was sitting on some kind of surface but when he looked down all he saw was more fog. It wasn’t any more comfortable than the chair, but he could at least move around a little more. He sat cross-legged, his hands in his lap. He glanced over his shoulder and was shocked to see the chair was gone, disappeared into the fog. Martin started panicking. Had he entered some other part of the Lonely? Would Peter still be able to find him? Would he be able to get out? He considered getting up and looking around for an exit, but given that this entire place was the same bluish fog and he didn’t even know how far he’d walked when he came in, he figured it was best to stay as close as possible to where Peter left him and hope the man would be able to find him again. He curled up into a ball, crying softly into his hands.

Martin didn’t know how long he was in the Lonely. He didn’t feel hungry or thirsty, so it couldn’t have been that long, but it felt like hours, maybe even days had passed before he finally felt something. Peter’s hand in his hair, petting him gently.

“I thought I told you to sit,” he growled.

“It was uncomfortable,” Martin muttered.

“What do you say?”

Martin opened his eyes, looking up at Peter. He didn’t know what he wanted, and he was scared. Peter grabbed onto his face, tilting his chin up.

“Martin… what do you say?”

“I don’t know!”

“Can you say sorry?” Peter dug his nails into Martin’s cheek.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Hm… how about ‘I’m sorry, sir?’”

Martin stammered, his mouth open in shock. Peter jammed a finger into his mouth. Martin whimpered.

“If that’s too much for you…” Peter chuckled softly to himself. Martin’s eyes widened. He dug his teeth into Peter’s finger, not a strong bite but enough of a bite to let Peter know he would fight this. Martin thought he would fight, at least.

Peter withdrew his finger from Martin’s mouth and slapped him across his cheek. Martin yelped, placing a hand on his cheek. The flesh stung.

“Do that again,” Peter growled, “and you’re not going to have any goddamn teeth when I’m done with you.” He poked at Martin’s lips, and Martin took his finger into his mouth. He didn’t bite again. He was pretty sure Peter wasn’t bluffing, and he didn’t want to take that chance. Besides, it wasn’t that bad.

Peter undid his pants and pulled out his cock. It was only half hard and it already looked uncomfortably big. Martin whimpered around Peter’s finger.

“Oh, be quiet. Not like it’s your first.”

Martin opened his mouth to protest, and Peter shoved another finger in.

“Elias has told me a lot about you, Martin,” Peter said, running his fingers over Martin’s tongue and making him gag. “You like this sort of thing, don’t you? You like getting those pretty lips around a cock.”

Martin whimpered again. Sure, maybe he’d done this before. Maybe he’d even liked it. But it wasn’t like this. It wasn’t with someone so big, someone who would hurt him if he didn’t do a good job. Someone who might still hurt him regardless.

“I suppose there’s no point in making you wait,” Peter said, drawing his fingers out of Martin’s mouth and leaving a trail of spit down his chin. He took hold of Martin’s hair, pulling his face towards his cock. “Go on. Get up on your knees, you know how to do this.”

Martin rose to his knees. Peter pulled his hair, jerking his head forward.

“Come on,” Peter said, pressing the tip of his cock to Martin’s lips. Martin squeezed his eyes shut and took it into his mouth. He only took about half of it before he started to get uncomfortable.

“Oh, you can do better than that,” Peter said. He pulled Martin forward, burying his cock in his mouth down to the base. Martin choked around it, and Peter drew back slightly only to push back in again. He dug his nails into Martin’s scalp, pushing his head back and forth as he moved his cock in and out of his mouth. It pounded at the back of Martin’s throat, and he whined around it.

“Thought I told you to stop whining like that,” Peter growled. “Save it for when it actually hurts, alright?”

Martin looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Oh, you don’t know, do you?” Peter laughed. “My mistake. I’m just so used to Elias knowing what I’m planning on doing, I didn’t think to tell you. Though I suppose it might be more fun if it’s a surprise.”

He fucked Martin’s mouth harder, pulling almost halfway out before shoving back in, and Martin stifled his whines. He shuddered every time Peter’s cock hit the back of his throat. Spit spilled down his chin. He had the vague thought that he wasn’t doing a very good job, he wasn’t sucking or using his tongue or anything, and maybe Peter would be upset with him. He decided he’d try if Peter asked, but he could hardly think about that given the overwhelming size of the cock in his mouth.

Martin didn’t even notice he was crying until Peter swiped a finger over his cheek, still sore from being slapped and now drenched with tears. Peter hummed as he wiped the tears from Martin’s cheek, sounding somewhat pleased with himself.

Without warning, Peter dug his fingers into Martin’s hair and came. Martin gagged, trying to open his mouth or pull off Peter’s cock so he could spit it out, but Peter quickly rested a hand under his chin, keeping his mouth firmly shut. He slid his cock out, still holding Martin’s mouth shut and looking down at him smugly.

“Go on, then. Swallow it.”

Martin squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed. His throat ached from being fucked, and he gagged on the cum as it slithered down his throat. Peter moved his hand away from Martin’s chin, and his jaw hung slack as he tried to catch his breath.

“So was that a punishment?” he asked meekly.

“Punishment?” Peter laughed. “No, this isn’t a punishment. This is just me taking what’s mine.”

“I’m…”

“Yes, Martin. You’re mine now. You belong to the Lonely, and you belong to me.”

Elias grabbed Martin’s shoulder.

“You wanted to know what Elias and I had planned for you, didn’t you?”

Martin was silent. He really didn’t want to know all the horrible things Elias and Peter wanted to do to him, but if those things were inevitable, he figured he may as well get some warning.

“Elias told me I should make you cry. Make you hurt. I had a whole plan for what to do to you, and I was really looking forward to it, but then you went and cried just from sucking on my cock. Unbelievable, really.”

“Elias told you to do this?”

“You see, he’s very bored in prison, Martin. There’s so little for him to do now that you’ve got him locked up, and we both thought this would make for some nice… entertainment. But you’re just too easy. You’re already a blubbering mess, and he hasn’t even gotten to see your cock yet.”

Martin squeezed his thighs together reflexively.

“I think he deserves this, don’t you? You owe him this, after what you did.” Peter got down on one knee, pushing Martin onto his back. Martin squirmed, resisted as best he could, but Peter had taken hold of him and pinned him down. He pushed his knee between Martin’s legs, spreading his thighs apart. Martin flailed his arms at him, but Peter was unfazed, grabbing Martin’s wrists and pinning his arms above his head with one hand. With his other hand, he undid Martin’s jeans and pulled out his cock.

“There we go,” Peter said, stroking over Martin’s cock. He gave his balls a gentle squeeze, and Martin whimpered. “Though it’s so hard to get to you like this. I think it would be easier if I just took your pants off, don’t you think?”

“You’re _not,_ ” Martin gasped.

“Oh, but I am,” Peter replied. “You’re mine, remember. I’ll do what I like.”

“No!” Martin cried. “I-I don’t know what makes you think I belong to you now, but I don’t, alright? You don’t get to do this.”

Peter sighed, grabbing Martin by the shoulder and forcing him onto his stomach. He pulled Martin’s pants down, just over the curve of his ass, and brought his hand down hard on the soft flesh. Martin yelped. Peter hit him again, as close to the same place as he could. A bright red handprint was already starting to form on Martin’s ass. Peter hit him once more, harder this time, and Martin screamed in pain.

“See, now _that_ was a punishment,” Peter said. “Keep talking, keep fighting me, and you’ll get more of that. Is that what you want, Martin? You want me to cover you in bruises?”

“N-no,” Martin whimpered.

“I didn’t think so,” Peter replied. “So are you going to let me undress you?”

“Alright, yes, you can take my clothes off! Just… be gentle? Please?”

Peter only laughed at that. He started by removing Martin’s shoes and tossing them into the fog, then his socks. He struggled a bit removing Martin’s jeans, lifting up his hips and then his legs in order to pull them off. Martin just laid there, completely still, letting Peter manhandle him. He could let this happen, but he wasn’t going to help. Peter took an especially long time removing Martin’s underwear, and Martin was convinced that was on purpose. Once Martin was completely undressed from the waist down, Peter ran a hand down his inner thigh, making Martin shudder. He pressed a finger to Martin’s hole, threatening to push into him. Martin squirmed at this, but he tried not to make it seem like he was struggling, afraid of being hit again.

“Are you going to fight this too?” Peter asked. “Do I need to tie you up so you’ll behave?”

“No, I-I can be good,” Martin whined.

“Good boy.” Peter gently patted his ass, right where he had just spanked him. Martin whimpered. He had to stop whimpering. He had to stop giving Peter and Elias exactly what they wanted.

Martin felt the tip of Peter’s cock against his ass. It was still damp with spit and cum, but it was definitely not lubricated. Even with lube Peter’s cock would have been a tight fit, but this was going to _hurt_. Martin bit his lip and tried not to whine as Peter pushed into him, but he only lasted a few moments before he started crying. His hole stretched painfully around Peter’s size, and the absence of any kind of lube made for a painful amount of friction as Peter shoved insistently into him. It didn’t feel like he was even going to be able to fit, but somehow he managed to push himself all the way in. Martin dug his nails into the nonexistent floor, trying desperately to breathe through the pain as Peter pulled out and then pushed back in. He wanted to say something, to ask him to stop, but all that came out was sobs.

“You know, I’m starting to think I should have brought lube,” Peter said, his voice unsettlingly calm. “Though if Elias wanted me to hurt you, I suppose this is working.”

Peter grabbed Martin by the hips, pulling him up so he could push his cock even deeper into him. He dug his nails into his skin, because Peter just couldn’t touch Martin in any way without hurting him. Martin was crying heavily now, shaking with sobs as Peter fucked into him. He thought he might get numb to the sensation after a while, but it didn’t get any less painful. If anything it got worse as Peter fucked him raw. Martin wondered if Peter was going to make him bleed, and then quickly pushed the thought from his head, feeling utterly sickened by it.

Peter grabbed Martin’s hair again, pulling his head back. Martin yelled in protest, but it was hardly noticeable, blending in with the rest of his pained cries. Peter pulled hard on his hair as he came inside him. The sudden wet heat shocked Martin, and even though it wasn’t painful, it was certainly unpleasant. It dripped down his thighs as Peter pulled out of him. Martin was awfully sore in places he’d hardly thought about before.

“Let’s do this again sometime,” Peter said smugly, rubbing the sore spot on Martin’s ass again.

Martin moaned with pain. He might’ve meant to say something, but he didn’t know what he would’ve said.

“I’m just going to leave you here for now,” Peter explained. “And I’m taking your clothes with me. Just want to make sure Elias has something nice to look at.”

Martin rolled onto his back, looking up at Peter with pleading eyes.

“Relax, Martin. You’re better off here than outside. The Lonely will take good care of you.”

“When can I leave?” Martin whined.

“Oh, trust me,” Peter said, grinning. “Give it a while, and you won’t want to leave.”


End file.
